This disclosure relates to systems and methods for joint resurfacing, replacement, and the like. While the examples in the present disclosure relate to the knee joint, the systems and methods are applicable to other synovial joints in the body.
Arthroplasty procedures seek to replace a natural joint that has deteriorated in its functionality, range of motion, weight bearing, and most, if not all, other performance and a lifestyle attributes. Joint resurfacing typically involves removal of at least a portion of a natural articular surface of a bone in order to replace the removed tissue with a prosthesis having an articular surface that replicates at least the removed portion of the natural articular surface. Joint replacement may involve more extensive bone removal and subsequent replacement with a more substantial prosthesis. In this disclosure, remarks about resurfacing are to be considered equally relevant to replacement, and vice versa.
Arthroplasty procedures may involve one or more articular surfaces of a joint. In the knee, for example, the medial femoral condyle, the lateral femoral condyle, the medial tibial condyle, the lateral tibial condyle, the trochlear groove, and/or the patella may be resurfaced or replaced. A procedure may be described as unicondylar if one condyle of the joint is treated, such as the medial tibial condyle. Bicondylar procedures may treat two condyles of a bone, such as the medial and lateral tibial condyles. A procedure may be described as unicompartmental if one compartment of the joint is treated, such as the medial compartment of the knee. Bicompartmental procedures may treat two compartments, such as the medial and lateral compartments of the knee. A procedure may be described as a total joint procedure if most or all opposing articular surfaces of the joint are resurfaced or replaced. A procedure may be described as a hemiarthroplasty procedure if the prosthetic component articulates against an opposing natural articular surface, such as the prosthetic medial tibial component articulating against the natural medial femoral condyle.